


I'll make time

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a nerd bless her, College AU, F/F, Kara just wants them to get together tho, Library AU, Maggie admires nerdy Alex as she works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: Maggie works in the college library, and notices one girl who seems to be there all the time studying hard, who also happens to have a puppy-like sister.





	1. I'll make time

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling really inspired, wired, proud, and hella pumped because of the Women's March today, and I just had to get some creativity out.  
> Let me know if I should carry this on? idk.  
> Thanks for reading!

Maggie started working at the college library four weeks ago, just getting some extra cash. She only worked 3 days a week but sometimes she’d cover the other student’s shifts if she had time, and on the days she was working she’d always see the same girl. I mean, of course she sees the same people a lot, that would make sense. But this was different.

This tall (well, tall to Maggie), redheaded girl was in here every time Maggie was working. Every. Single. Time. Causing her to wonder whether she actually did anything but study, like, did she ever go outside other than to walk to and from the library.

Sometimes there were other people with her, but they’d never stay as long as she did. They seemed younger than Maggie and the mystery student. Today was one of those days where a younger blonde girl was sat with the girl, eating donuts and trying to distract the other from doing her work.

‘Kara, I promise I won’t stay here too late tonight. I’ll be done in time for movie night.’ The redhead told the blonde.

Kara took a second to think as she chewed a donut, then nodded. ‘Fine. Do not be late again!’

The blonde was about to walk past Maggie when Maggie shot her arm out, gently putting her hand on the other girl’s arm, who stopped and turned to look at her.

‘Erm, hello?’ The blonde pushed her glasses up her nose.

‘Kara, right?’ She got a nod in response. ‘What’s with your friend over there? I don’t think I’ve ever seen her _not_ studying.’

Kara grinned. ‘That’s my sister, Alex. She works really hard, wants to push herself. I try to get her to go out more but you know…’

‘Maybe I could give it a try sometime.’ Maggie smiled softly, glancing over at Alex who had her tongue poking out of her mouth as she concentrated.

When Maggie looked back at Kara, the blonde had a smirk on her face and a glint in her eye. ‘Oh really?’

‘Yeah, I mean, who wouldn’t want to have an extra friend.’ The brunette shrugged, a blush creeping up her neck.

Maggie was comfortable with her sexuality, she was gay, and she didn’t care if people knew. But she had never actually spoken to Alex, so she wasn’t going to start suggesting anything other than friendship to this girl’s younger _sister_. No matter how pretty Alex was. And she’s like really pretty. _And_ she didn’t even know if Alex was into girls.

‘Yeah. Friends.’ Kara gave her a knowing look. ‘I should let you get back to work, see you around erm-?’

‘Maggie.’ She told the younger girl. ‘Yeah, I should let you go. See you Kara.’

Once Kara had left, Maggie turned back to carry on stacking shelves. Catching a glance at Alex who was staring at her with a strange look on her face.

Alex’s face went red as soon as she noticed Maggie looking back who quickly flashed her a smile. The redhead smiled back, ducking her head and getting back to work.

The brunette grinned to herself as she stacked the shelves. This could be interesting.

///

The next time she went to the library, Alex caught herself glancing around the room for the girl that worked there sometimes. The one that smiled at her. The pretty one.

Not seeing her anywhere, she frowned slightly before getting her books out of her bag and getting to work.

About 40 minutes later, Kara came tumbling into the seat next to her, giggling. ‘Aleeex.’

‘Kara.’ She dropped her pen, and sat back to talk to her sister. ‘Everything okay?’

‘Yep!’ She smiled.

They started talking about their day before Kara paused, waving at someone. Alex looked up to find the cute girl that worked there, waving back at her sister.

‘You know-‘Alex cleared her throat. ‘Erm, you know her?’

‘Yeah, that’s Maggie.’ Kara turned back to her sister, raising an eyebrow. ‘She asked about you.’

‘What? Why? What did she say?’ The redhead bombarded her sister with questions, who responded with a smirk and a giggle.

Kara shook her head. ‘She just wanted to get to know you I think.’

Alex took a sharp breath. A pretty girl wanted to get to know her. Sounds fake.

‘Hey Maggie, come here a second.’ Kara called across the library, ignoring Alex’s protests beside her.

Maggie wandered over to their table, glancing at Alex. ‘What’s up Kara?’

‘I just wanted to introduce you to my sister.’ Kara gestured to Alex. ‘This is Alex, Alex this is Maggie.’

The two locked eyes, before Alex stammered out a hello, much to the amusement of Maggie. ‘Nice to finally talk to you Alex.’

‘You too.’ Alex nodded, fighting a blush that was working its way onto her cheeks. ‘Sorry, are we keeping you from working?’

‘No, you’re fine. And if it stops you from studying for even just a second, I’ll make time.’ Maggie teased as she took a seat, Kara giggling beside her.

Alex frowned slightly. ‘I don’t study _all_ the time!’

‘Yes you do.’ Kara jumped in, Maggie nodded.

‘Well, maybe you can prove it to me. Come out some time? I’d like to see you out of your little corner of the library.’ Maggie raised an eyebrow, giving her a smile.

Alex’s brain short circuited for a moment before realising Maggie was waiting for an answer. ‘Oh, erm…for sure! I mean, yeah, that’d be nice.’

Maggie rewarded Alex with a full grin, dimples and all.

Alex nearly fell out of her chair.


	2. I'll pick you up at 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nerds being nerds

‘Really?’ Maggie chuckled, pulling up a chair beside Alex.

The redhead glanced up at her, rolling her eyes playfully. ‘Shouldn’t you be working?’

Maggie shrugged. ‘This is more fun.’

Alex smiled at her, a blush creeping up her neck as it usually does whenever Maggie is around. Alex hated that she couldn’t control her brain when she was around the other girl, it’s like it short-circuits as soon as she sees her.

‘Alex!’ Two guys appeared in front of the girls. ‘Oh hey, sorry. I’m Winn, this is James.’

‘Hey, I’m Maggie.’ She raised a hand slightly.

Winn nodded slowly. ‘So _you’re_ Maggie…’

The brunette frowned slightly. ‘What’s that supposed to mean?’

‘Nothing, nothing!’ Winn put his hands up. ‘It’s just nice to finally meet the Danvers sister’s new favourite person.’

Maggie grinned immediately, turning to Alex with a raised eyebrow. ‘I’m your new favourite person?’

Alex scoffed, red cheeks on show. ‘What? No! No that’s not- okay, I mean you’re okay I suppose.’

‘Yeah, okay, that’s why we feel like we already knew her before we met her?’ James teased, Winn chuckling beside him.

‘I suggest the two of you shut your faces right now.’ Alex glared at the boys.

The brunette smirked beside her, pushing her hair behind her ear. ‘Don’t worry Danvers, you’re my new favourite person too. Although I’ve gotta say, angry Alex is…something else.’

Alex blushed once again, glancing up to see Winn and James with raised eyebrows, stifling laughs.

‘We should go, erm, Kara said to tell you to stop studying for the day before your brain melts from overuse.’ James shrugged.

The redhead rolled her eyes. ‘She’s so dramatic. I’ll be fine.’

‘Actually.’ Maggie said. ‘I was going to ask if you wanted to do something tonight?’

‘Oh?’

Maggie shrugged. ‘If you want to? I mean, it could be fun, and it’d get Kara off your case.’

Alex nodded. ‘Yeah, sure. That’d be good.’

‘Cool, I should get back to work but I’ll give you a text and arrange times, yeah?’ She stood up from her seat.

‘Okay, thanks.’ Alex responded before Maggie left, leaving her with very smug looking James and Winn.

She rolled her eyes. ‘Oh shut it you two.

But she had a smile on her face anyway.

When she told Kara, the girl squealed ‘ _Alex is it a date?!’_

‘No! It’s just friends hanging out...I think?’ Alex told her sister, her brain starting to go into overdrive at the thought that she didn’t actually know what this was.

‘But what if it _is?_ Maybe you should ask her?’

‘I can’t do that!’ Alex threw her hands up. ‘It’d look so weird.’

Kara rolled her eyes at her big sister.

‘I’ll just go, and then see what happens I guess?’ Alex shrugged, jumping slightly when her phone buzzed.

‘Oh my god, is that her now?’ Kara asked. ‘You’re blushing ALEX, YOU ARE BLUSHING.’

**_M – Hey Danvers, do you mind texting me your address? I’ll pick you up at 5 x_ **

 

 

 


	3. You ever played pool?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date timeeee!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again!

‘Alex she’s here. Alex! ALEX HURRY UP!’ Kara called up the stairs after spotting Maggie walking towards their front door.

Alex made her way down the stairs. ‘Oh my god. Kara if you shout any louder she’ll hear you!’

Maggie locked lightly on the door, causing the sisters to jump.

‘Hey.’ Alex said, opening the door.

‘Hey to you too, you look nice.’ The brunette smiled, shoving her hands in her pockets. ‘Hey Kara.’

Kara waved at Maggie, as her sister blushed. ‘So do you. I didn’t know what the dress code was.’

They were both in jeans, Maggie wearing a white shirt, Alex wearing a v neck and leather jacket.

‘It’s perfect. Ready to go?’ Alex nodded in response, grabbing her keys and walking outside with Maggie.

‘Don’t have her home too late Maggie…or do.’ Kara smirked, standing at the doorway, laughing when the only response she got was Alex mumbling ‘oh my god’ and Maggie chuckling.

‘Soooo…where exactly are we going?’ Alex asked after they had been walking for about 10 minutes.

Maggie grinned. ‘Here.’

They were stood outside of an abandoned looking place, Alex was confused as to what she was supposed to be looking at.

‘It’s better than you think Danvers.’ The brunette told her, opening the door, showing Alex the bar that was behind the door.

They stepped inside, Alex taking it all in. Okay, it was way cooler than she thought it was going to be.

‘So, what do you think?’ Maggie asked, somewhat nervously.

‘Do you take all the girls here?’ Alex asked jokingly.

The brunette chuckled in response, smirking at the taller girl. ‘Only the really pretty ones. Actually I’ve never brought anyone here before.’

Alex felt a sense of pride in knowing she had been taken somewhere special to Maggie. ‘Well, don’t I feel special.’

‘So you should.’ Maggie winked. ‘It’s a place for anyone really, you don’t get judged here, it’s a safe haven for anyone who needs one.’

The way Maggie spoke about the place made Alex feel like this place was important in a way. ‘And, do-do you need one?’

‘Sometimes.’ Maggie shrugged, avoiding eye contact. ‘Shit happens sometimes.’

Alex nodded in response, she knew all too well about that.

‘Drink?’

Alex nodded once again. ‘Surprise me.’

Maggie left her for a moment to grab drinks whilst Alex took a seat. She came back with two club sodas.

‘I didn’t know if you drank so…’ Maggie shrugged apologetically.

‘I do, but this is cool thank you.’ Alex smiled, taking a sip of her drink. ‘So what do you guys do for fun around here?’

The brunette grinned widely, once again almost flooring Alex with it. ‘You ever played pool?’

‘A bit.’ Alex smirked.

‘Want a game? I’ll go easy on you?’

Alex rolled her eyes playfully. ‘Let’s do it. But I _won’t_ go easy on _you_.’

‘Oh, I see how it is Danvers! Bring it on.’

 

 

 

 


	4. I'm glad we didn't wait until next time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I'm very impressive.'  
> 'That you are Danvers.'

‘Come _on_!’ Maggie threw her hands up in defeat.

‘I told you I wasn’t going to go easy on you.’ Alex smirked, putting her cue down and taking a seat at a nearby table, Maggie joining her.

The brunette shook her head with a grin on her face. ‘I can’t believe you kicked my butt.’

‘Believe it Sawyer, I’m very impressive.’ Alex shrugged, wiggling her eyebrows jokingly.

Maggie has a small smile on her face when she replied. ‘That you are Danvers.’

Alex blushed lightly, playing with the label on her beer. She glanced up, to find Maggie still looking at her.

‘So, you and Kara are sisters?’

‘Yeah.’ Alex nodded. ‘Well, she’s adopted, but she’s still my sister.’

The brunette nodded. ‘She’s a good kid.’

‘She is. A little crazy, and a dork.’ Alex laughed. ‘You got siblings?’

‘I have two sisters.’ Maggie told her. ‘But they’re back in Nebraska with the rest of my family.’

The redhead tilted her head. ‘Do you miss them?’

‘Yeah, I do.’ She shrugged. ‘But, I know that moving here was the right choice.’

Alex smiled. ‘Was it?’

‘Yeah, I mean, It’s not all bad.’ Maggie grinned. ‘You’re here aren’t you?’

The redhead ducked her head, hiding a grin. ‘I am.’

‘It’s getting late, and I have work tomorrow.’ Maggie bit the inside of her cheek. ‘You want to head home?’

‘Sounds good.’ Alex nodded, standing up and following Maggie out of the bar.

They walked in comfortable silence until they reached Alex’s front door, and then stood facing one another.

Alex shoved her hands into her pockets. ‘Thanks for a good night. It was nice to get out.’

‘I’m glad you had a good night, I did too.’ Maggie nodded, stepping slightly closer to the taller girl.

Alex took her hands out of her pockets, her breath hitching as they stood closer to one another, mouths almost touching. The feeling of Maggie’s hot breath on her skin made her stomach twist in anticipation.

‘Your sister is watching from the window.’ Maggie said quietly.

Alex quickly turned her head to find her sister disappearing from the window, the curtains swaying slightly.

‘Oh my god.’ She ran her hand through her hair. ‘She can be so embarrassing.’

The brunette chuckled. ‘It’s cool Danvers, she’s sweet.’

‘Maybe we can do this another time?’ Alex rocked on her heels awkwardly.

‘Sounds good to me.’ The other girl grinned, dimples on show, and Alex was certain her heart had just exploded.

Alex nodded, grinning back. ‘Cool.’

Maggie turned to walk away from the front door, but Alex grabbed her wrist, spinning her round to face her, before cupping her cheek and kissing her gently.

The brunette grinned into the kiss, pulling away slowly. ‘Okay, so I’m glad we didn’t wait until next time for that.’

Alex grinned before walking backwards to her door, Maggie watching her with a look on her face that made Alex feel special, important.

‘Bye Maggie.’

‘See ya Danvers.’


	5. You look happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is noisy , and Alex and Maggie can't stop smiling.

‘Alex!’ Kara practically yelled as her sister closed the door behind her, a grin on her face.

‘Yes?’

Kara pulled her into the lounge by her arm. ‘You-you kissed! You and Maggie kissed!’

‘Yes we did, you lil spy!’ Alex poked her sister in the side.

The blonde giggled. ‘How was it? How was your night? Tell me everything!’

Alex shook her head at her sister, the smile never leaving her face. She touched her fingers to her lips and said; ‘It was…so, so good. Which you probably already know because I _know_ you used your super hearing when me and Maggie were outside!’

Kara had the grace to blush but was still sporting a grin. ‘I was curious!’

‘Hmm.’ Alex laughed, rolling her eyes. ‘Anyways, what do you want to know?’

‘Everything.’ Kara got wide eyed, pulling her sister to the sofa with her, grabbing a bag of chips as she did so.

Alex told her what happened when she was out with Maggie, Kara clutching a pillow to her chest in excitement whilst finishing the bag of chips.

‘Alex I’m so happy for you!’ Kara clapped her hands together. ‘So, now what?’

The redhead frowned slightly. ‘I’m not sure.’

Her younger sister saw her face drop and sat up straight. ‘Well, you’ll see her tomorrow at college!’

Alex smiled at the thought. ‘Yeah, I will.’

 

She did see her the next day and was immediately greeted by a full dimpled grin. Alex went over to the desk where Maggie was sorting out books that had been brought back, and sat on the edge of the table.

‘Hey.’

‘Hey to you too.’ Maggie met Alex’s eyes. ‘You studying today?’

Alex shrugged. ‘Yeah, but I also just thought I’d come see you.’

‘Don’t I feel special.’ The other girl smirked, taking a pause from working. ‘Do you want to grab lunch today?’

‘Sorry, I told the guys I would have lunch with them, I haven’t really spent much time with them lately.’ Alex bit her lip. ‘Why don’t you join us?’

The brunette shook her head. ‘I don’t want to intrude, I’m all good Danvers.’

‘Aw come on, they’d love you to have lunch with us.’ Alex pouted. ‘So would I.’

‘Okay, okay. For you, I will.’ Maggie rolled her eyes with a smile. ‘That damn pout!’

The redhead grinned in success. ‘Okay I’m going to go and study.’

She quickly kissed Maggie on the cheek before going over to her usual table, leaving the shorter girl smiling to herself.

Alex thought she would have gotten a fair bit of work done today, but 40 minutes later and she was still watching the other girl working, unable to keep her attention on her work for more than 5 minutes at a time.

Maggie sauntered over to the table, leaning both her hands on it. ‘Something distracting you Danvers?’

‘Just a little.’ Alex smiled bashfully.

The brunette grinned. ‘Well, I’ve just finished for the day, sooo…should I leave or-‘

‘No. Stay.’ Alex tugged gently on the girl’s sleeve.

‘Hmm, you’ve convinced me.’ Maggie laughed. ‘What are you working on, or should I say ‘supposed’ to be working on?’

Maggie listened intently as Alex launched into detail about what she was currently studying, the redhead talking animatedly, pointing to different diagrams and notes in the books she had laid out in front of her. The brunette couldn’t keep the smile off of her face as she listened, wondering how she was falling for such a dork.

‘I’m sorry, I must’ve bored you by telling you all of that.’ Alex ducked her head, catching Maggie staring at her.

The brunette put her hand on Alex’s arm. ‘No. I liked it. I like how excited you get talking about these kind of things, you look happy.’

‘I _am_ happy. Not sure that the only reason is the work though…’ Alex teased.


	6. Well, they're your friends now

‘Hey guys, Maggie’s joining us for lunch.’ Alex told the group who had already grabbed a table at the college café.

‘I-if that’s okay? I told Alex I didn’t want to intrude on your guys’ lunch.’ Maggie shoved her hands into her pockets with a shrug.

The group shook their heads. ‘You’re not intruding! Sit down! Of course we want you to have lunch with us.’

Maggie ducked her head with a smile, taking a seat between Alex and Winn.

They all started eating their lunches, whilst listening to Winn talk about what he did in class today, how he fixed something his lecturer couldn’t, in a non-braggy way.

‘So, you’re smart Winn?’ Maggie smiled.

‘Well I…’ Winn shrugged bashfully.

James rolled his eyes playfully. ‘Yes. He is.’

‘So, how was your night our Alex, Maggie?’ Winn smirked.

Alex blushed lightly, glancing at Maggie who grinned at her. Kara giggled, immediately stopping after getting a glare from her sister, glancing back down at her lunch.

‘Wouldn’t you like to know Schott.’ The brunette girl smirked back.

Winn put his hands up. ‘Alright, I get it. You don’t want to gush about how amazing it was, and how much fun you had…’

Alex kicked him under the table, chuckling as he yelped.

‘Hey! We’re just glad you went out for once Alex.’ Winn grinned.

‘Yeah. Thanks.’ She replied dryly, but she gave him a smile to let him know she wasn’t actually mad.

The rest of their lunch carried on with random conversation and light teasing of one another, much to Winn’s dismay as it was usually directed at him.

Alex walked Maggie to her class once they’d all said goodbye, nudging her with her shoulder. ‘So, you survived lunch.’

‘I did.’ Maggie laughed. ‘They’re great, Alex. You have really great friends.’

‘Well, they’re your friends now.’ Alex rolled her eyes as Maggie went to protest. ‘And I’m not just saying that, I actually mean it. They’d already adopted you after you first met to be honest Mags.’

The brunette grinned at both the nickname and at what Alex had told her. ‘I’m cool with that.’

‘Good.’ The taller girl leant against the wall outside of Maggie’s class.

‘Want to do something again this week?’

‘Yes.’ Alex answered immediately, before pursing her lips. ‘I mean, sure whatever, I’m cool.’

Maggie laughed at her dorkiness. ‘Laters Danvers.’


	7. I like it.

‘You ready Danvers?’ Maggie smiled, leaning against the doorframe to the living room.

Alex grabbed her jacket, giving Kara a quick kiss on the cheek. ‘God yes, let’s go.’

The taller girl was quieter than usual, prompting Maggie’s curiosity. ‘Everything okay? We don’t have to go out tonight if you don’t feel up to it?’

‘No, no.’ Alex shook her head. ‘I’m sorry. I do want to go out tonight. It’s just I spoke to my mum, and well, that _always_ goes well…’

‘Everything okay?’ Maggie slipped her hand into the redhead’s as they walked.

Alex shrugged. ‘Same as usual. Telling me to make sure I’m looking after Kara, telling me to work hard, going on about me being single.’

‘Woah wait, you’re single?’ Maggie stopped walking, a smirk appearing on her face. ‘Because I was kind of hoping that you were taken…’

‘Is that so?’ Alex didn’t even bother hiding the smile on her face, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

The brunette shrugged with a playful smile. ‘Yeah, last time I checked there was this really cool, funny, awesome chick that kind of wants to be your girlfriend.’

‘Oh? When do I get to meet her?’ Alex glanced around, getting a playful punch on the arm from Maggie. ‘I’m kidding. I’d love you to be my girlfriend.’

Maggie’s dimples immediately on show with the smile she graced Alex with, leaning up to kiss her gently.

‘Come on then, to the date we go.’ Maggie winked.

After a short drive, and a full 10 minutes of Alex badgering Maggie about what their date is, they arrived.

‘I know I’m really playing into some cliché shit but I thought mini golf could be fun?’ Maggie said shyly, unsure whether it was such a good idea anymore.

‘Yes! I love mini golf, I haven’t played in so long.’ Alex grinned, making Maggie sit up straighter with an amused look on her face. ‘Thank you Maggie. Although I must warn you, I’m pretty good…’

Maggie scrunched up her nose, which Alex thought was adorable. ‘Yeah, we’ll see about that Danvers.’

After 2 games of mini golf, Maggie had conceded her defeat, crowning her girlfriend as the queen of mini golf. ‘You know what, I’m going to find something I can beat you at one day.’

‘Maybe.’ Alex teased, taking her hand in hers.

‘There’s still one more place to go for today’s date.’ Maggie told her. ‘Ready queen Ally?’

Alex blushed lightly, grinning at the nickname. ‘Ally?’

‘I mean, yeah…like I’m just trying it out.’ Maggie stuttered, shrugging with a coy smile.

‘I like it.’ The redhead smiled back. ‘I like it when you call me that.’

Maggie nodded. ‘I’ll remember that.’

 ‘So, where are we going?’ Alex raised an eyebrow.

Maggie tapped her nose in response, pulling her girlfriend along with her out of the mini golf park.


	8. Isn't it just

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone for a while, been having a bit of a rough time. BUT I AM BAAACK!   
> Hope you enjoy, I'm working on a longer chapter for the next update whilst writing a critical analysis and preparing my presentation for next week YAY FOR PRODUCTIVITY! love you guys x

 

Maggie held the door open, gesturing for Alex to enter the diner, more excited than Alex had seen anyone else that was going into a diner.

They settled down at a table by the window, Alex passed her girlfriend a menu but she waved it away with a smile.

'I know what I'm having.' She shrugged.

'Maggie!' A voice called out, Alex turned to find an older woman stood by their table. 'We haven't seen you in a week, we were worried.'

Alex raised an eyebrow at Maggie. 'Come here often?'

The brunette smiled ruefully with a shrug. 'Sorry Maria, I've been busy.'

'I can see.' The woman smirked playfully. 'Who's this? You never bring people here.'

Alex smiled at hearing that, letting Maggie introduce her. 'This is my girlfriend; Alex.'

'Alan come out here, Maggie has brought her girlfriend!' Maria called out to whom Alex assumed was her husband.

A large man came out from the kitchen moments later, spatula in hand, and walked over to their table standing next to Maria. 'Well, it's very nice to meet you. You must be something pretty special if Maggie is bringing you here.'

Alex ducked her head with a grin. 'I don't know about that.'

Maggie rolled her eyes playfully. 'She is. She just doesn't know it yet, I'm working on it.'

The brunette was usually very cautious with her heart, but she could feel something was different about Alex, and even if she got herself hurt, she'd make sure Alex was treated how she deserved. But, she did hope to God that this would work out. Sure it was early days but, who knows?

'I promise I'll come by more often to see you guys.' She continued.

'Oh hush. It's just nice to see you again duck.' Maria patted her shoulder. 'So, the usual?'

'Yes please, Alex?' Maggie prompted.

Alex glanced down at the menu. 'Could I have the burger and fries please?'

Al nodded. 'Of course. Coming right up kiddos.'

The couple left to go and get their food, leaving the girls alone once again. Maggie looked up to find Alex looking at her with a coy smile, biting her lip.

'So, they know you well?'

Maggie nodded. 'They're like family to me. They've always been good to me, especially after...erm things. They were there.'

'What do you mean?' Alex asked, before recoiling. 'Sorry, I mean, you don't have to talk about it, I just-'

'I erm, I had a bit of a rough time coming out to my parents back home. I got kicked out. Had to live with an aunt until college, and now here I am.' Maggie shrugged, forcing a smile.

Alex took her hands in her own, kissing her knuckles. 'I'm so sorry Maggie. I'm sorry that that happened to you, but I hope you know that now you have people that are crazy about you just the way you are.'

The shorted girl smiled softly. 'Thank you Alex.'

In the quiet, the sound of Maggie's stomach rumbling broke the heavy conversation, the two girls bursting out with laughter as their food was being brought over.

'It's good to see you smiling Maggie.' Maria nodded to her, smiling widely.

'Isn't it just.' Alex replied.

 

 

 


	9. You still got hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not quite familiar with writing fight scenes, but this is building up to some other stuff to come. Hope you likeeeee x

'Aleeeeeex.' Kara whined, pulling on her sister's arm. 'Please.'

'No way.' Alex said firmly. 'Mum will kill me, and J'onn said you're only allowed to in controlled environments.'

The younger sister rolled her eyes and pouted. 'They're not going to find out! I just don't want to forget how to do it.'

Alex shook her head, sighing. 'It's not safe. Someone might see you.'

'I promise I'll be careful!'

The redhead knew she had lost the battle and crossed her arms. 'You'd better be, because it'll be me getting into trouble for this.'

'It'll be fine.' Kara kissed her sister on the cheek, and ran out of the door.

Alex knew that Kara flying out of DEO grounds was a risky thing to let happen, but Kara's wishes were difficult to deny when she pouted. 

The pair had been in contact with the DEO since Kara had turned 18. J'onn was a friend of their father, and wanted to help Kara be able to deal with her powers properly, and train her how to use them. The organisation had been asking for Alex to work for them for a couple of years, but she was waiting until she has graduated college before considering working there properly, but she still helped them out every now and then, and did minimal training each month with J'onn. Anything to keep Kara safe.

She got out her phone and text Maggie.  **Are you about tonight? -A x**

Usually Alex got an almost instant reply, but tonight she was kept waiting. 

\--

Kara had been flying for about 40 minutes before she decided to walk through the town and grab some takeout for her and Alex. 

'Put that down!' She heard a voice shout.

Maggie?

Kara followed the voice, finding Maggie face to face with a gun and a whole group of guys in...armour?

'Maggie!' Kara called out.

Maggie didn't turn around to find out that it was Kara. 'Kara, leave. Now.'

'What's going on?' She asked, taking slow steps towards them all.

'Well, these bunch of dum-dums were trying to kill Duke over there.' Maggie laughed nervously, nodding her head to the alien at the side of the alleyway. 'But erm, yeah, I wasn't going to watch that happen.'

Kara sighed heavily. 'Guys, let them go.'

She heard laughs come from their masked faces. 'What are you going to do about it?'

The blonde shook her head, trying not to think about how much trouble she was going to be in for doing this. 'Okay, let's do this.'

She ran forward, punching the first guy, disarming him quickly. 'Maggie get out of here, take Duke with you.'

Maggie refused, throwing her own fist towards another guy. 'Yeah right.'

The pair fought hard, taking a few blows themselves. Duke had ran off after the second punch was thrown, getting out of harms way.

Kara took a glance at Maggie just as the largest of the guys took a step towards the brunette, pushing her up against the wall. 'Get off of her!'

The guy sniggered before punching her in the head, knocking Maggie out and letting her drop to the ground. 'Maggie!'

The blonde took a step towards her sister's girlfriend but was met with the group of guys surrounding her. Determined to make sure her friend was okay, with anger rising in her chest, she shot her laser vision at the first guy she looked at. Sending him to the ground, she turned to another but not turning quick enough before she was thrown against the brick wall.

She fought to get herself back up, without stopping her laser vision for a moment, yelling out as she disarmed three of the four men. Her body growing tired, she knew she was about to blow out her powers. 

Pleading with her body to keep going, she tried to get the last guy down but was met with nothing.

She had solar flared.

Whilst the guy took a second to recover, Kara dialed J'onn's number, giving him her location and what was happening before hanging up.

'Not so strong any more are ya kid?' The man sneered through his mask, standing over her as she lay on the ground. He lifted up his foot, stepping on her arm as she yelled out, hearing a crunch.

Not much else happened before Kara had passed out.

\--

'Kara you could've gotten yourself killed!' Alex said angrily, pacing up and down in the medical room of the DEO. 'I _told_ you not to go out.'

Kara groaned slightly, sitting up to talk to her sister. 'Maggie needed help Alex. I couldn't leave her.'

Alex put her head in her hands, sighing heavily. Because she knew. She _knew_ that Kara was being helpful, had _saved_ her girlfriend, but _still_!

'I erm, I should go.' Maggie had appeared at the doorway, stood awkwardly, hand on her side. 'I'm really sorry I caused all of this trouble. Kara I'm sorry you got hurt because of me.'

'No.' Kara shook her head. 'It's not your fault, you were trying to help someone Maggie.'

The girl shrugged in response. 'You still got hurt Kara. I'm sorry.'

'So did you.' Alex stepped towards her girlfriend, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. 'Are you okay? Should you even be allowed to leave?'

'It's just a broken rib, and a couple of bruises.' She replied, forcing a smile. 'I'm going to go okay? One of the guys out there said they'll escort me home, I've already signed a bunch of paperwork for them, so I can go.'

Alex hesitated, but could sense that Maggie wanted to get out of there. 'Okay, text me though, I want to know you're safe.'

Maggie nodded, giving Alex a kiss on the cheek before leaving the sisters alone once again.

'I'm sorry.' Kara said quietly.

'I know.' Alex sighed, sitting down to give her sister a hug. 'I was just worried about you both.


	10. No funny business

Home - M. Was the text that Alex received from her girlfriend a while later, she replied with a couple of texts, wanting to make sure she was okay but got very short replies saying that Maggie was going to sleep.

'She's probably just shook up Alex.' Kara tried to get her sister to calm down. 'Maybe she'll be at college tomorrow.'

'Yeah...yeah.' Alex tried to convince herself. 'I just, I want her to okay.'

'She's strong. She was ready to take on those guys by herself and wanted me to leave in case I got hurt.' Kara's shoulders dropped slightly.

Her older sister nodded. 'Yeah.'

\---

'Kara are you sure you should be coming in today?' Alex asked her, slinging her bag over her shoulder as they walked into college.

Her sister nodded with a smile. 'Of course. I'm going to be late, I'll meet you for lunch!'

Alex wandered into the library glancing around for Maggie, spotting her over the top of the bookshelf. She lent against the side of it, clutching her books.

'Hey.'

'Oh. Hey.' Maggie threw her a quick smile, giving Alex the chance to notice the black eye that had formed since last night.

Alex bit her lip hard, before sighing. 'How are you doing?'

'I'm okay.'

'Really? Because you wince every time you lift your arms to put a book on the shelf, and you've been avoiding me.' Alex frowned.

Her girlfriend shrugged. 'No, I'm just working that's all. And i'm going to wince because i have a broken rib. Look, Alex i'm sorry but i have to get back to work.'

Alex nodded slowly. 'See you at lunch?'

'Yeah, maybe.'

\---

The group were sat at their usual place, talking about their mornings when Alex spotted Maggie across the canteen. She waved her over, but Maggie just gave a quick wave before ducking her head and leaving quickly.

Alex sat back in her seat and sighed.

'What's going on?' Winn asked tentatively.

The redhead shook her head. 'I don't know. Maggie is avoiding me.'

'Did you have a fight?' James raised an eyebrow.

'No.' Alex shrugged. 'She's been avoiding me since yesterday after her and Kara got hurt, but I don't understand why she doesn't want to talk to me.'

'Maybe she still feels bad?' Kara threw in.

'But she shouldn't!' Alex's shoulders dropped. 'I'll go and see her later.'

Kara put her hand on Alex's shoulder. 'She'll be okay.'

\---

Alex had managed to get through the rest of her classes, only being minorly distracted by the thought of Maggie.

It was now the evening, and Alex stood outside Maggie's door, wringing her hands before knocking quietly.

The door opened slowly, revealing a surprised Maggie at seeing Alex there. 'Erm, hey?'

'Can I come in?' The redhead raised her eyebrows.

'Sure, sure.' Maggie furrowed her brow, opening the door to let her girlfriend come through.

Alex glanced around the place for a moment whilst Maggie shut the door behind her. 'What are you doing here?'

The redhead glanced at the floor, taking a moment before meeting Maggie's eyes again. 'What's going on Maggie? Why have you been avoiding me?'

'I-I haven't Alex. I've been busy.'

'Maggie, please.' Alex pleaded, causing Maggie to wince.

The brunette began wringing her hands,taking a second before speaking. 'I got Kara hurt Alex, and I know that she wanted to stay and help when I told her to leave. But she was still there because of me. She got hurt. The human puppy Kara got hurt. And it's my fault. What if you get hurt? Then what? It seems to be what I'm best at.'

Alex stepped closer to her girlfriend, gently putting her hands on Maggie's arms. 'Maggie, believe me when I say that it's not your fault. You and Kara both want to help others no matter what happens, she didn't have to stay but she did. Trust me, Kara is way stronger than she looks. I'm not going to get hurt okay? You don't hurt me. You fix me Mags.'

Maggie took a deep breath with a pained expression on her face. 'I just don't want to lose anyone else.'

'You're not going to lose us.' Alex told her, before wrapping her up in her arms, letting Maggie relax into her.

'Thank you.'

They both took a tiny step back from the hug, Alex taking Maggie's hand in hers and swinging it slightly, causing Maggie to chuckle. 'I should probably go, you probably have work tomorrow.'

'No.' She shook her head in response.

'No?'

'I mean, no don't go.' Maggie shrugged shyly. 'And no, I don't have work until later tomorrow, just a short shift.'

Alex smiled softly. 'You want me to stay?'

'Please.' The brunette said. 'No funny business, just...stay?'

'Of course.' Alex grinned, kissing her gently, before pausing. 'Do you have pizza?'

Maggie laughed, rolling her eyes. 'I'll order some.'


	11. Boxing? That's hot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of cuteness...

'I'm sorry for being silly earlier, I didn't mean to upset you.' Maggie said, holding tighter onto Alex's waist as they lay on the sofa, Maggie slightly laying on top of her girlfriend.

Alex smiled. 'No, it's okay I promise. You just wanted to keep everyone safe, but just so you know, we can do that ourselves too.'

The brunette chuckled. 'What, are you hiding some killer guns under that sweater?'

'Hey! I'll have you know I can give a good fight.' Alex pouted.

'I'd like to see that.' Maggie smirked. 'Alex Danvers punching someone? Hot.'

The redhead laughed. 'You're such a dork.'

Maggie tilted her head, shifting so she was hovering above Alex slightly. 'Maybe so.'

Alex raised her eyebrow and grinned, leaning up to catch her girlfriend's lips with her own, moaning quietly when Maggie bites her bottom lip gently.

The brunette slid her hand up Alex's sweater, whilst her girlfriend grips her hair gently, she rolls her hips subconsciously before pulling back breathless, a stabbing pain in her side.

'Are you okay?' Alex asked worriedly.

Maggie nods with more of a grimace than a smile. 'Just my ribs, I'm fine Al.'

'Maybe we should stick to the no funny business rule babe.' Alex winked, as they got into a more comfortable position.

Maggie pouted, but it didn't hold long after Alex called her babe and a grin appeared. 'Fine.'

'So, I have a question.'

'Shoot.' Maggie tilted her head again, in a way that Alex found completely adorable.

'For someone doing forensic science and is super into all that kind of stuff, you didn't want to stick around the DEO for very long...' Alex raised an eyebrow.

The brunette chuckled lightly. 'Yeah, well I was kind of preoccupied. However, if you ever wanted to give me a proper tour, i'd be down for that.'

'I don't know how easily I could get you clearance for that, but I'll see what I can do. I mean now that you know that the DEO exists, I'm sure I could wear J'onn down.' Alex winked, kissing her girlfriend's cheek. 'We should really get some sleep.'

'Yeah, we should, it's pretty late.' Maggie stood up slowly with Alex's assistance. 'To the bedroom?'

'Are you propositioning me Sawyer?' Alex joked.

The brunette rolled her eyes. 'Duh.'

In the bedroom, Maggie threw Alex a pair of pyjamas bottoms and a t shirt.

Alex threw on the pyjamas, but turned around to find Maggie with only pyjama bottoms on and a bra. Jaw dropping slightly at her girlfriend's stomach and bare arms she asked; 'Need some help over there?'

'If you can pick your jaw up off the ground, then yes please.' Maggie teased, blushing slightly.

Alex took the top from Maggie's hands, taking a moment to look at her. 'Damn. How'd I get so lucky?'

'I should be the one asking that.'

Alex rolled her eyes, a smile on her face as she traced a finger down Maggie's bare skin before pulling the pyjama top down and helping her arms through it.

'Thank you.' Maggie cleared her throat. 'So, which side do you want?'

'The one that you're on because I want to cuddle thank you.'

Maggie laughed, a grin on her face. 'I didn't peg you for a cuddler. But, yes please.'

'I should probably tell Kara I won't be home tonight.' Alex grabbed her phone sending a quick text before settling on the bed.

Maggie stood at the side of the bed, playing with her hands. 'Sorry, I didn't even think about me dragging you away from your sister.'

'No.' Alex grinned, making grabby hands towards Maggie like a child. 'Come heeeere.'

The brunette chuckled, before taking Alex's hands and settling on the bed with her, letting Alex cover them in the duvet and wrapping her arms around her waist.

\---

'Wake up. You have class at 10.' Maggie gently shoved the sleeping redhead next to her.

Alex frowned, stretching out her arms, grabbing Maggie gently and pulling her to her chest. 'Nope.'

The brunette laughed, relaxing against her for a moment before whispering. 'I was going to make pancakes but...'

Alex's eyes snapped open. 'Pancakes?'

'Go get a shower, I'll leave you some clothes outside the door, I should have some that will fit you, and then you can have pancakes.' Maggie winked, with a crooked grin.

Alex groaned before kissing Maggie on the cheek and rolling off the bed. 'Fine.'

She left Maggie to go to the kitchen with a grin on her face, turning the shower on hot.

She rushed her shower, wrapping the towel around her to grab the clothes left outside of the bathroom door. 

After throwing on yesterday's jeans, Maggie's t shirt and hoodie, she waltsed into the kitchen to the smell of fresh pancakes. 'Oh man, they smell so good. I have a girlfriend who can cook? Nice.'

Maggie laughed rolling her eyes. 'Just in time. You look good in my clothes Danvers.'

Alex twirled teasingly to show off the hoodie.

As they ate, Alex turned to the brunette. 'Come to game night tonight?'

'What?'

'Kara. She has these game nights every week, all of the gang go...did you want to come? I know it sounds lame but it is actually fun.' Alex shrugged, blushing slightly.

Maggie bit her lip, before grinning. 'Yeah. I'd like that.'

'Really?' Alex beamed. 'Kara is going to be so excited.'

And at that moment, Maggie realised she'd say yes to anything for a smile like that off of Alex again.

Damn, she was getting soft.

\---

'Someone stayed over their girlfriend's last night...' Winn smirked, James giving him a high five.

'What? I mean-but, how?' Alex furrowed her brow. 'Did Kara say something?'

James rolled his eyes playfully. 'No, but we do know that you aren't a part of the boxing club.' 

Alex glanced down at the hoodie she was wearing, and sure enough it was the boxing club hoodie. 'Huh. Boxing? That's hot.'

'Of course she can box, no way Alex Danvers would date someone who couldn't handle themselves.' Winn laughed.

'Your girl is smart, pretty, and can fight? Seems like the perfect match.' James teased.

Alex tipped her head back slightly, laughing. 'Pretty? My girl is beautiful.'

'You think I'm beautiful?' A voice came from behind her. Alex turned to find a grinning Maggie.

'Duh.'

Maggie kissed Alex on the corner of her mouth before sitting in the seat next to her. 'Says you.'

'You two are just  _adorable!'_ Winn teased.

'Yeah well, me  _and_ my girlfriend can kick your ass if we need to Schott.' Alex challenged him.

Winn opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and went back to his sandwhich, much to the amusement of the others.

'So, where's little Danvers?' Maggie asked.

'In class.' James offered up.

Maggie nodded. 'So what time should I be round for game night?' 

'I'll pick you up at 5:30?'

'Sounds good.' She nodded in response. 'I should head off, I have  _boxing_ practice...'

'Can I watch?' Alex smirked.

Maggie laughed lightly. 'One day, but I know you have class now you skiver.'

Alex sighed dramatically. 'Whatever.'

'Suck it up Danvers.' Maggie teased, kissing her quickly before grabbing her bad. 'See you later.'

James raised an eyebrow once the brunette had left. 'Damn Alex, you've got it bad.'

'Shut it.' Alex pointed a finger at him, before rolling her eyes with a smile. 'How could I not have it bad for her, jeez.'


	12. I'm all good Danvers

'Hey babe.' Maggie opened the door, greeting Alex with a kiss. 

Alex grinned. 'Hey, how was boxing? I hope you took it easy with your injuries.'

'Of course I did, I'm all good Danvers.' Maggie smiled. 'Ready to go?'

'I should be asking you that, these lot are crazy.' The redhead laughed, taking Maggie's hand in hers.

Maggie laughed, closing the door behind them. 'I'll be fine.'

///

'Maggie!' Kara gave the brunette a gentle hug as they entered the apartment. 'The others should be here in a moment.'

The brunette nodded with a smile. 'What are we playing tonight then?'

'Well, I think this week is trivial pursuit?' Alex said, raising an eyebrow at her sister, who nodded in response. 'Which...I'll win.'

'No you won't!' Winn called out as the other piled through the door. 'This is my week!'

Alex rolled her eyes, laughing at the boy.

The others all greeted Maggie before taking a seat anywhere in the living area, whilst Kara brought all the snacks over and the games.

'How was boxing Maggie?' James asked, grabbing a slice of pizza.

'Good thanks.' She replied politely, leaning slightly into Alex when her ribs started hurting.

Whilst everyone set up the game, Alex ducked her head and whispered to Maggie asking if she was okay.

'I'm good Danvers.' She nodded. 'I'll be even better when I kick your butt at this game.'

'Ooooh fighting talk!' James called out. 'Lets do it.'

///

'Hah! Yes!' Winn threw his fist into the air. 'I told you this was my week.'

Kara shook her head in amusement at her friend, then laughed as James dramatically faked despair at losing the game.

Maggie had fallen asleep on Alex's shoulder 20 minutes prior to the end of the game.

'Hey babe.' Alex gently poked her girlfriend's cheek. 'Wake up.'

'Mmmgonna kick your butt.' Maggie mumbled, half asleep.

'Well, the game has finished so...maybe next week?' The redhead chuckled as the brunette leaning on her slowly sat up, opening her eyes.

She cleared her throat. 'Sorry, my meds made me really tired.'

'It's okay Maggie.' Kara smiled. 'Winn won anyway, so...all in all you didn't miss much.'

Winn pouted at the teasing. 'I won fair and square!'

'Alex told you the answers to like three of the questions!' James exclaimed.

Alex laughed, rolling her eyes. 'I wanted my little surrogate brother to actually win for once.'

Winn ducked his head, grinning at the endearing comment. 'See, Alex loves me!'

Kara threw a pillow at her friend, creating more laughter as he hit him in the side of the head.

'Yeah, thanks Kara.' He scoffed.

After another hour of the gang teasing one another, and finishing the snacks that had been marginally forgotten as they played the games, James and Winn decided to call it a night and said their goodbyes.

Kara shut the door behind the boys, before dramatically collapsing on the couch. 'Oh Rao, I am tired.'

'Mmmm.' Maggie nodded slowly in agreement. 'I should head home. Thanks for inviting me, I had a nice time.'

'Of course! Oh Maggie!' Kara sat up slightly. 'You should stay the night!'

'I don't know little Danvers I-'

'Please!' Kara begged. 'It's late anyways, and I'm sure Alex doesn't mind...'

Alex chuckled at the pair. 'Of course I don't, if I could I'd spend every moment with this weirdo.'

'I mean I guess I could? Thank you.' Maggie shrugged, getting a kiss on the cheek from Alex.

Kara clapped her hands together. 'Let's get our pyjamas on and we can watch a movie before we go to sleep?'

'Sounds good Little Danvers.' Maggie laughed at the girls' excitement.

Maggie and Alex went to Alex's room to get changed, Alex throwing the other girl some bottoms and a t shirt or hers to wear to bed.

Once they were changed, and Alex had commented on how adorable Maggie looked in her clothes, they joined Kara on the couch with a bundle of blankets.

It didn't take long for Maggie and Alex to fall asleep cuddled up to one another, giving Kara the chance to take a photo of the two like that and send it to their group chat that they made that night.

**Well that is adorable - James**

**Wow they're less scary when they're asleep -Winn**

**It's v cute by the way -Winn**

 


End file.
